disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lexi Reed
Alexis Taylor „Lexi” Reed to ładna, ale niemiła i egocentryczna dziewczyna w Liceum Webster, później szkole dla geniuszów Z-Tech. Grała główne role we wszystkich musicalach szkolnych dopóki Chyna nie pojawiła się w szkole. Jest również przewodniczącą rady uczniów oraz zespołu cheerleaderek. Zrobi wszystko żeby być w centrum uwagi. Na przykład w odcinku "Miłość Gibsona" Lexi próbuje dostać się na okładkę szkolnej gazetki. Jest największym wrogiem Chyny i uważa ją jako swoją rywalkę w grze o popularność. Można powiedzieć, że jest królową szkoły. Bardzo często lubi spierać się z Insektami. Osobowość Lexi jest prawdziwą dziewczyną alfa. Często chce upokorzyć innych ludzi oraz sprzeczać się z nimi; zwłaszcza z Insektami. Od urodzenia jest piękna i w całym swoim życiu cały czas wygrywała konkursy piękność, dzięki czemu zawdzięcza swoją popularność. W poprzednich sztukach grała Grease, Annie i Skrzypka na dachu. Za każdym razem stara się zachować swój status popularności i nie lubi jak inni utalentowani ludzie jej w tym przeszkadzają. Próbuje upokorzyć ludzi, którzy naruszyli jej statu, np. Chynę czy Abigail, ale zazwyczaj przegrywa. Nie powinna mieć 15 lat, gdyż tyle miała w pierwszym sezonie. Możemy zakładać, że już posiada 16 lub 17 lat. Historia Seria 1= * W odcinku Impreza po raz pierwszy pojawiła się kiedy Chyna Parks usiadła na jej miejscu w klasie muzycznej. Zrzuciła Chynę z krzesła mówiąc do niej "ciekawe czy przeskoczysz Chiński Mur", po czym usiadła na swoim miejscu.200px|prawo| W następnej scenie powiadamia Paisley Houndstooth o imprezie, którą organizuje w swoim domu. Na imprezie kiedy zobaczyła Chynę, Oliwkę i Fletchera wyśmiała się z Insektów, że to za późna godzina dla nich i że powinni być w swoich piżamkach. Pózniej zapytała Chyny o jej pierwszy pocałunek. Wyśmiała Chynę kiedy usłyszała od Camerona o tym, że dziewczyna się jeszcze nie całowała i że prowadzi pamiętnik. Kiedy Fletcher zniszczył odtwarzacz muzyki zagroziła insektom, że będą mieli przechlapane w szkole. Pod koniec kiedy Chyna zaśpiewała Dynamite zdziwiła się, kiedy usłyszała na ilu instrumentach potrafi grać dziewczyna. Pod koniec po imprezie przerwanej przez Darryla Parksa, kiedy wyrzuciła Oliwkę i Fletchera z domu została zalana jogurtem z Oliwki sukienki. * W odcinku Zajęcia pozalekcyjne na początku odcinka prowadzi zapisy do cheerleaderek razem z Paisley. Proponuje Chynie wstąpienie do grupy. Chyna się zapisuje. W następnej scenie prowadzi przesłuchania do drużyny Cheerleaderek. Podczas odrzuciła Oliwkę ponieważ dziewczyna wygłosiła cały referat o wilkach. Kiedy Chyna wystąpiła wyrzuciła przypadkowo butem w nos Paisley i Lexi odrzuciła Insekta. W innej scenie razem z Paisley powiedziała, że Chyna dostała się do drużyny. Potem dowiadujemy się, że była z Chyną i całą drużyną cheerleaderską na obiedzie i poszła do stylisty. Na treningu cheerleaderek męczyła Chynę. Razem z Paisley wrzuciły insekta do kosza oraz kazały Chynie tańczyć z palącymi się pomponami. Pod koniec Chyna miała poprowadzić finałowy doping. Niestety dziewczyna straciła głos. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Lexi zaprosiła Chynę do drużyny tylko po to żeby ją wykończyć i przeszkodzić jej w przesłuchaniu do sztuki szkolnej. Na przesłuchaniu do sztuki zaśpiewała własną piosenkę. Niestety Chyna dostała główną rolę bo doskonale wygłosiła "kwestię z Dzwonnika z Notre Dame". * W odcinku Duch ze szkolnej szafki zajmuje małą rolę. Wysyła Camerona po nieistniejący przedmiot - instrukcję "jak wysłać osobę po nieistniejący przedmiot". W następnej scenie śmieje się z Camerona, który w wrócił z wyprawy. * W odcinku Konkurs naukowy razem z Cameronem znaleźli telefon Dyrektor Skidmore. Historia się zaczęła od tego jak Cameron szuka okularów Lexi w śmietniku, które potem dziewczyna znalazła w swojej torbie. Zobaczyli, że ze śmietnika wypadła komórka. Zobaczyli, że to telefon Skidmore. Lexi miała zamiar go oddać, ale Cameron postanowił, że porobią żarty na nauczycielach z pomocą telefonu dyrektorki. W następnej scenie Lexi oznajmiła Cameronowi, że wysłała wszystkich nauczycieli na od języków na wakacje. Lexi i Cameron zobaczyli ogłoszenie, że dla znalazcy telefonu należy się nagroda 50$. Lexi chciała przyjąć ofertę, żeby kupić sobie 2 samoopalacze. Cameron powiedział, żeby poczekali, bo nagroda może wzrosnąć do 100$. Lexi się zgodziła, bo wtedy by mogła kupić 4 opakowania samoopalaczy. W następnej scenie podchodzi z gazetą zasłaniając twarz do Camerona, aby nikt jej nie zobaczył z chłopakiem. Powiedziała, że trzeba oddać telefon, ponieważ minęły 3 dni i nagroda nie wzrosła. Cameron powiedział, żeby dali dyrektorce jeszcze czas. Następnie zadzwoniła dyrektorka. Lexi powiedziała, że ona z nią porozmawia, bo potrafi dobrze zmieniać głos. Powiedziała, żeby dyrektorka podwyższyła nagrodę, bo inaczej będą usuwać jedną grę co godzinę. Skidmore powiedziała, żeby nie kasowali "Wściekłych Ptaszków" bo musi przejść ostatni level. Lexi powiedziała, że trzeba odbić gołębia od stodoły. W następnej scenie zobaczyła policjanta - Darryla Parksa bo Skidmore go wynajęła, aby przeprowadził śledztwo. W następnej scenie idzie do domu Parksów i widzi Darryla i się zdziwiła, bo nie wiedziała, że jest on ojcem Camerona. Przyszła do Camerona oznajmić, że już jutro oddadzą telefon. W ostatniej scenie Darryl skończył śledztwo ponieważ zadzwonił pod numer dyrektorki i Cameron odebrał telefon. Lexi przez dokonanie przestępstwa miła problemy u dyrektorki. * W odcinku Rada uczniów Lexi nie gra głównej roli. Prowadzi tylko wybory na radę uczniów i pracuje z Paisley jako ochrona na balu. W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że jest przewodniczącą rady uczniów. * W odcinku Miłość Gibsona próbuje dostać się na okładkę gazety szkolnej, redaktorstwa Oliwki. Próbowała robić bohaterskie rzeczy. Np. próbowała ugasić pożar, lub uratować "zadławioną Paisley" oraz "uratowała ptaszka z drzewa". * W odcinku Szpieg szydziła z torby Chyny. * W odcinku Dobry uczynek Lexi wygrała konkurs piękności, bo powiedziała, że zajmuje się staruszkiem. Potem wykrzyknęła, że kocha wszystkich staruszków i kocha też całą Amerykę. Jedna z sędziów, chce przyjść do niej i zrobić wywiad z dziewczyną i z tym staruszkiem. Lexi musi znaleźć staruszka. Na początku wybrała Skidmore, ale w końcu Cameron przebrał się za staruszka. Pani Basby przyszła do domu "staruszka" zrobić wywiad. Niestety kłamstwo wyszło na jaw, jak Cameron zszedł na dół z przyklejoną maską dziadka do pupy. * W odcinku Sztuka ściemniania konkurowała z Paisley o pracę na przyjęciach urodzinowych organizowanych przez mamę Chyny - Roxanne Parks. Konkurs był o lepszą księżniczkę. Lexi w każdych konkurencjach była gorsza, ale i tak wygrała bo była śmieszna. Pod koniec odcinka była na urodzinach Grega i musiała być papugą. * W odcinku Lepiej nie wiedzieć wystawiła swojego psa do konkursu na najlepszego psa. * W odcinku Zamiana ról Lexi razem z Chyną zostały wtrącone do kozy przez nową nauczycielkę od historii - Oliwkę. Lexi i Chyna próbują pozbyć się nowej belferki i zrobić tak jak było dawniej. Lexi ze względu na to że Oliwka nazwała ją i Chynę dzikimi zwierzętami, chce pokazać jej prawdziwe dzikie zwierze, dlatego wstawiła niedźwiedzia do klasy, a Chyna ze względu na to że Oliwka mówiła że dzikie zwierzęta zamyka się w klatkach nalała do zamku klej żeby Oliwka poczuła się jak w klatce. Niestety zatrzasnęły dyrektorkę i przez to musiały zostać w kozie. Dziewczynom udało się przywrócić Oliwkę. * W odcinku Potworna imprezka Lexi jak każdy licealista boi się potworów. Nadchodzi impreza. Gibson, żeby uczniowie nie bali się nadludzkich istot, dzieli ich w pary mieszane, żeby przygotowali imprezę. Lexi pracuje z Chyną. Mają one przygotować rozrywkę. Kiedy impreza już jest gotowa, licealiści dowiadują się, że jest to impreza tylko dla potworów. Lexi, Paisley i Cameron przebierają się za potwory i wkradają się na imprezę. Chyna przygotowała miksturę zmieniającą w ludzi i wlała go do ponczu. Każdy potwór wypił napój i stał się człowiekiem, prócz przebranych licealistów. Pod koniec Chyna śpiewa piosenkę Calling All The Monsters i każdy potwór zmienia się z powrotem w siebie. * W odcinku "Ciastko z wróżbą" Lexi za wszelką cenę chce się dowiedzieć, dlaczego McKenna nie zaprosiła jej na swoje przyjęcie urodzinowe. Na samym początku daje Paisley urządzenie, przez które mówi dziewczynie co ma powiedzieć McKennie, żeby dziewczyna powiedziała przyczynę niezaproszenia Lexi. Plan nie wypalił, gdyż Lexi zaczepki Walnięty Wilk i dziewczyna nakrzyczała na niego, przez co Paisley na McKennę. Następnie przebrała się za Walniętego Wilka na zebranie cheerleaderek, żeby w jego osobie porozmawiać o niej. Plan również nie wypalił, bo przyszedł prawdziwy Wilczek i pobił dziewczynę. W następnej scenie Lexi i Paisley siedzą na korytarzu. Paisley wyciąga kartkę z zaproszeniem dla Lexi, które dziewczyna miła przekazać jej, ale imię Lexi przeczytała do góry nogami i wyszło IX37. Pod koniec dziewczyna świetnie bawi się na imprezie, na której goszczą ich Chyna i Lady Gu Gu. * W odcinku "Imprezka" Lexi urządza własną imprezę z nocowaniem. Nie zaprasza na nią Chynę i Oliwkę. Chyna okłamała Lexi, że tej samej nocy ona urządza taką samą imprezę, na którą one nie są zaproszone. Lexi, żeby upokorzyć Chynę zaprasza na swoją imprezę wszystkie osoby, które dziewczyna zaprosiła. Lexi ma fajną imprezę z mnóstwem gości, a Chyna, żeby udawać, że na jej imprezie nie jest tylko Oliwka, na zielonej ścianie wyświetla film, który znalazła w Internecie. Udaje, że na jej imprezie jest światowej sławy stylista, ma bar sushi i jest tam młody Jim Belushi. Lexi denerwuje się na Chynę i przychodzi na jej imprezę, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy nie nie jest zakłamana. Dowiaduje się, że Chyna wyświetlane wszystko na green-screenie i że nie ma tam baru sushi. Chyna musi znaleźć na szybko jakiegoś stylistę. W jego rolę wciela się Fletcher i szalenie stylizuje fryzury dziewczyn. Lexi każe swoim gościom wrócić na jej imprezę, ale każda chce zostać. W końcu dziewczyna sama zostaje. Podczas snu, dziewczyna wraca do domu z powodu hałasującej podczas snu Oliwki. * W odcinku "Amerykańska Noc Talentów" Lexi zostaje jedną z dwóch finalistek z Liceum Webster w konkursie telewizyjnym Amerykańskiej Nocy Talentów. Wymusiła to, śpiewając w ramach przesłuchań piosenkę o New Jersey - miasta, z którego pochodzi prowadzący tego programu. W następnej scenie zamierza się spakować, ale wszystkie jej rzeczy nie mieszczą się w dwóch walizkach. Postanawia zabrać walizki Paisley, a dziewczyna założy wszystko na siebie. W kolejnej scenie, w której pojawia się Lexi i Paisley, dziewczyny są już w L.A. - gdzie odbędzie się finał programu. Lexi rozpakowując się zauważa, że jej bagaż z kosmetykami został podmieniony z jakimś innym bagażem z masą pieniędzy. Dziewczyna mimo tego jest smutna. Zamierza znaleźć swój bagaż i podmienić go fałszywym. Przebiera się za sprzątaczkę i w końcu trafia do pokoju mężczyzny z jej walizką. Zabiera swój bagaż i bije pomocnika mężczyzny za to, że dotknął jej kosmetyków. W drugiej części Lexi jest szczęśliwa, że Chyny jeszcze nie ma na miejscu. Na jej nieszczęście dziewczyna jednak się spóźnia. Na scenie, po tym jak zostali wyeliminowani kolejni uczestnicy, Lexi kłamie, że jest przyjaciółką Chyny i że uczyła ją śpiewu. Prowadzący był zaskoczony tym faktem i powiadamia, że będą obserwować ich przyjaźń. W następnej scenie prowadzący z kamerzystami wszedł do ich pokoju, kiedy one jeszcze nie wstały. Lexi, żeby nikt jej nie zobaczył, zakryła się kołdrą i udawała, że lubią się bawić w duchy. Następnie, kiedy goście już wyszli, Chyna poszła się wykąpać. Lexi powiedziała Paisley, że zamierza upokorzyć Chynę i zaśpiewać to co ona. Chyna podsłuchała ich rozmowę. Dziewczyna ma zamiar dać Lexi fałszywą piosenkę. Lexi daje się nabrać i śpiewa piosenkę o pączkach podczas finału. Chyna nie śpiewa tego samego tylko piosenkę "Beautiful". Lexi myśli, że zaśpiewała to o niej. Pod koniec odcinka dziewczyny się godzą. Program nie wygrywa żadna z nich, tylko Gibson. * W odcinku "Nadzdolne Święta" Lexi pakuje prezenty w centrum handlowym razem z Paisley. Zamierza zarobić na prywatnego lokaja. Pod sam koniec, kiedy Darryl i Cameron odeszli z roli Mikołaja i elfa, Lexi i Paisley ich zastąpiły. * W odcinku "G jak Grecja" Lexi jest zdenerwowana na Chynę, gdyż dziewczyna zajęła główna rolę w szkolnym przedstawieniu. Podczas pewnej próby odwiedza szkołę Samuel French i informuje, że dostał donos od Lexi, że szkoła nie wykupiła praw autorskich. Niestety nie mogą zagrać "Grease". Cała ekipa postanawia prezentować swoje pomysły na nową sztukę, a pan Zimbaldi miałby wybrać jeden z nich. Lexi wymyśliła sztukę "Król Lex" - parodię "Króla Lwa". Sztuka miała być o wielkich narodzinach Lexi. Niestety wygrał pomysł Oliwki, a główne role mieli zagrać Chyna i Jared. Lexi jest zdenerwowana ponownie i zamierza usunąć Chynę z przedstawienia. Fletcher jest również zazdrosny o rolę główną i zamierza się pozbyć Jareda. Lexi dobrze wie, że jeśli Chyna nie wystąpi w przedstawieniu, wszyscy ją (Lexi) oskarżą. Postanawia, że będzie współpracować z Fletcherem, żeby pozbyć się Jareda. Pierwszym ich planem było zahipnotyzować go, nie udało im się. Następnie podczas przedstawienia Lexi zastępuje Wilczka przy oświetleniu i rusza reflektorem tak, że Jared, chcący być w świetle reflektora podczas przedstawiana, spadł ze sceny. Wszyscy potrzebowali zastępcę Jareda. Na szczęście Lexi zajęła jego miejsce. * W odcinku "Koncert" Lexi obiecuje Cameronowi miejsce przy stoliku dla fajnych przez cały tydzień w środy, o ile on zdobędzie wejściówki za kulisy koncertu "Krwawa Rzeź" - ulubionej kapeli Lexi. * W odcinku "Randka w ciemno" Lexi jak i cała drużyna są zdenerwowane na ich trenerkę Cheerleaderek, gdyż zmarła dzień przed zawodami. Na ich nieszczęście jej miejsce zajmuje Gibson. Mężczyzna przez cały czas nic ich nie uczy, tylko prezentuje im skrót słowa Cheerleading, oraz układał z nimi wieżę z klocków budowlanych. Kiedy w końcu pokazał im układ, Lexi i inne cheerleaderki zdecydowały, żeby odszedł. Gibson z rozpaczy opuścił drużynę. Podczas zawodów dziewczyny miały szansę wygrać. Po woli traciły nadzieję kiedy Występowała nowa drużyna Gibsona, ale mężczyzna zniszczył ich pokaz, kiedy zobaczył biedroneczkę i uciekł. Drużyna Lexi wygrała zawody. * W odcinku Jezioro Łabędzie Lexi na początku w jadalni zostaje zdenerwowana przez agresywnego, nowego insekta - Wioletkę (dziewczynkę utalentowaną sportowo). Dziewczyna czepiającej się Lexi wrzuca jedzenie stołówkowe do torby. Licealistka obwinia za to Insekty i każe im trzymać Wioletkę z daleka od niej. Gimnazjalistom jednak to się nie udaje, ponieważ futbolistka dziewczynka zapisuje się na balet, na który również chodzi Lexi. Insekty postanawiają również się tam zapisać. Wioletka jest bardzo agresywna do wszystkich uczestników i Lexi ma to za złe własnie Insektom. Podczas przedstawienia licealistka odgrywa główna rolę razem z Fletcherem. Pod koniec sztuki dziewczyna ma mieć złote jajo, które daje jej możliwość pocałowania chłopca. Ta wiadomość drażni Wioletkę i próbuje za pomocą siły odebrać jajko. W końcu scena zamienia się w boisko futbolowe. Pod koniec Chyna została ostatnia z jajkiem. Na samym końcu odcinka Wioletka przeprasza Lexi i na znak przeprosin daje jej lusterko. * W odcinku "Śledztwo" dawała rady Dyrektor Skidmore jak być fajnym, gdyż kobietę miała odwiedzić córka jej "chłopaka". Dyrektorka chciała się dowiedzieć co robią nastolatkowie i jak się zachowują. Dziewczyna okłamuje ją mówiąc, że w slangu nastolatków wyzwiska to tak naprawdę pochwała, nastolatkowie ubierają się w ubrania dla dorosłych, a nie markowe, oraz prezentuje jej zabawne przybicie dłoni. |-| Seria 2= * W odcinku "Dublerka" Lexi wybiera się do kina. Spotyka tam Camerona i Fletchera. Dziewczyna wybiera się na horror o goblinach. Chłopcy postanowili wybrać się na ten sam film co ona, mimo iż planowali wybrać się na film o Śmierdziakach. Gdy Lexi wybiera się po raz drugi do kina znowu ich spotyka, ale tym razem z grupą sierot. Dziewczyna znowu wybiera się na ten sam film tym razem w 3D. Cameron i Fletcher zamierzali zabrać sieroty na film o Śmierdziakach, ale dzieci wokalu wybrać się na ten sam film co Lexi. Kiedy po raz ostatni dziewczyna wybiera się do kina jest przebrana za Truskawkowego Śmierdziaka, jednak Cameron i Fletcher ją nakrywają. Okazuje się, że licealistka od samego początku planowała wybrać się na ten film dla dzieci, ale jak się dowiedziała, że chłopcy wybierają się na ten horror musiała się ukrywać. Nie chciała być gorsza od nich. W końcu w trójkę wybierają się na film o Śmierdziakach. Kiedy wyszli z projekcji, zaatakowała ich ta sama banda sierot co wcześniej. Rozpoczęła się ucieczka. * W odcinku "Insektciątko" Lexi po szkole spotkała się z Angusem. Cameron chciał się dowiedzieć więcej, więc Insekt go oszukał i powiedział, że byli na randce. Wizyty Angusa u Lexi powtarzały się jeszcze wiele razy. W końcu Cameron postanowił wybrać się do domu licealistki. Chłopak dowiaduje się, że Insekt odwiedzał dziewczynę, żeby naprawiać jej komputer. Gdy Lexi dowiedziała się o całych kłamstwach Angusa postanowiła dać mu nauczkę. Zaprosiła go po raz ostatni. Gdy Insekt już ją odwiedził, ona zaczęła się do niego wdzięczyć, płosząc go. * W odcinku "Dziewczyna z marzeń" Lexi nie odgrywała dużej roli. Raz Cameron prosił ją o radę, ale w niczym nie pomogła. W końcu dowiadujemy się, że na szkolną dyskotekę wybrała się z 17 chłopcami. * W odcinku "Lekcja modelingu" dowiadujemy się, że Lexi pracuje w restauracji Hipcia jako kelnerka. Z początku restauracja była w stylu boiska baseballowego. Wtedy właśnie odwiedzają ją Fletcher i Oliwka. Upokarzają dziewczynę, każąc jej przynosić jedzenie. Przez cały odcinek Insekty próbują zmienić styl restauracji na taki, żeby jeszcze bardziej dopiec licealistce. Z początku miał to być styl więzienny, gdyż Lexi nie lubi ubrań w paski. Jednak okazuje się, że to klienci mieli być więźniami. W końcu Insekty wpadły na pomysł z cyrkiem. W restauracji Lexi miała za zadanie sprzątać po słoniu Jednak okazało się to mniej upokarzające, niż zakładali. W końcu Fletcher wyrzeźbił w bułce mysz i wypłoszył zwierzę. * W odcinku "W pogoni za wiedzą" Lexi siedząc przed szkołą, zobaczyła jak Cameron świetnie bawi się z Vanessą. Dziewczynie nie chce się wierzyć, że super modelka spotyka się z takim kimś jak Cameron. Licealistka próbuje mu wmówić, że Vanessa jest nienaturalna. Cameron i jego dziewczyna wybierają się do restauracji, w której pracuje Lexi. Gdy Hipcio zauważa Vanessę, proponuje jej sesję zdjęciową do reklamy jego restauracji. Następnie Cameron podsłuchuje rozmowę modelki z jej mamą, z której może wynikać, że dziewczyna tak naprawdę jest kosmitką. Następnego dnia podczas sesji, Cameron pomyślał, że Hipcio i fotografii wykorzystują Vanessę do badań naukowych, wiec ratuje ją. Jednak po wszystkim okazuje się, że dziewczyna pochodzi z Kanady. Lexi nie miała co do niej racji. * W odcinku "Różnica zdań" Lexi prowadzi klub piękności, w którym pokazuje innym swoje sposoby na urodę. Tam Cameron przyciąga również Vanessę. * Na początku odcinka "Na Australijskiej Ziemi" Lexi wraz z jej drużyną cheerleaderską przynoszą swoją nowo zdobytą nagrodę. Niestety Insekty również zdobyły nowe statuetki i wyrzuciły nagrodę cheerleaderek z braku miejsca. Lexi pociesza się myślą, że już zaczynają się wakacje, a ona i Paisley wylatują do Australii z dala od Insektów. Gdy już tam dociera, okazuje się, że w tym samym hotelu odbywa się zjazd Insektów z całego świata. Jednak dziewczyna dowiaduje się od Gibsona o Insektolimpiadzie i że główna nagrodą jest porządna sumka pieniędzy. Ma zamiar wydać całą nagrodę na salon piękności dla szkoły. Ona i Paisley przebierają się za Insekty i startują w zawodach. Paisley bierze udział w konkurencji plastycznej, jednak nie udaje jej się wygrać. Lexi natomiast bierze udział w konkurencji muzycznej. Ma wielkie szansę, żeby wygrać, ale przez to, że prowadzący jest Australijczykiem, przyznaje zwycięstwo o tej samej narodowości. * W odcinku "Festyn" Lexi startuje w konkursie piękności dla lalek. Wystawia swoją lalkową kopię. W tym samym konkursie startuje Paisley i Oliwka. Mała Lexi ma wielką szansę na wygraną, jednak podczas pokazu talentów, Oliwka wybiera chemię. Doprowadza do wybuchu i tylko jej lalka została cała. Insekt wygrywa walkowerem. * W odcinku "Rywalki" Lexi zapisuje się do konkursu na przyjaźń, gdyż musi spłacić pieniądze za 20 par awaryjnych dżinsów. Jednak na jej drodze staje Chyna. Jedna drużyna do konkursu powinna mieć co najmniej 3 osoby. Lexi i Chyna zebrać swoje drużyny. Na początku biją się o Oliwkę więc ta postanawia, że żeby roztrzygnąć spór zagrają w grę Francja, Farncja, Rewolucja. Zwycięzcą zostanie ta która do ust złapie więcej ciasta. Gra ta była bezcelowa, ponieważ Oliwka od początku chciała być w drużynie Chyny, po prostu chciała porzucać ciastek w licealistkę. Następnie zaczęła się walka o Paisley. Dziewczyna postanowiła, że pomyśli o jakiejś liczbie. Lexi wygrała mówiąc "cukinia". Następnie każde wybrały się do Angusa i zaprosiły go do swoich drużyn o ile dadzą mu połowę wygranej. Z początku nie wiedzą, że chłopak należy do obu drużyn. Gdy jednak to wychodzi na jaw, Angus odnosi kontuzję. Dziewczyny nie mają innego wyboru jak połączyć drużyny. Jednak obie mają napisane piosenki i nie zgodzą się na zmianę utworu. W końcu Paisley namawia Lexi do zaśpiewania piosenki Chyny, gdyż w ten sposób pokarze, że jest wielka. Tymczasem Oliwka namawia Chynę do tego samego. Podczas konkursu dochodzi do kłótni, w końcu dziewczyny zaśpiewały obie piosenki na raz. Jednak obie zrobiło to synchronicznie. Prowadzący wziął to za wspaniałą współpracę i przyznał im zwycięstwo. Mimo tego Angus zabrał czek, gdyż dziewczyny obiecały mu połowę wygranej za to, że się zgodzi dojść do drużyny. Mimo tego Lexi i Chyna zrozumiały, że dobrze im się współpracuje. Postanowiły sprać tę gnidę - Angusa. Jednak nie wiemy czy Lexi udaje się spłacić pieniędzy ojcu. * Na początku odcinka "W Zamknięciu" Lexi przyszła do w nowym ubraniu i chwaliła się nim na szkolnym korytarzu, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Dowiedziała się od Angusa, że wszyscy zwracają uwagę na poranne wiadomości Cameron, co ona zawsze przegapiał. Postanowiła udać się do niego. Tam ogłosiła, że ma na sobie nowe wdzianko. Następnie sama postanowiła prowadzić poranne informacje. Jednak Cameron był przeciwko niemu. Raz zaproponował jej współpracę, ale ona go wykorzystała, żeby chłopak zapowiedział jej występ. W końcu Cameron powiedział jej jak ważne są dla niego poranne informacje. W ten sposób ktoś zwraca na niego uwagę. Lexi to zrozumiała i oddała mu pałeczkę. * W odcinku "Test na inteligencję" Lexi powiadamia Camerona, że nie może zaliczyć wf-u, gdyż na niego nie uczeszczała. On jej mówi, że można mieć zwolnienie jak zawodowo ćwiczy się sport. On na przykład trenuje curling. Dziewczyna zamierza spróbować siebie w tym sporcie. Dlatego Cameron daje jej lekcje. Gdy zauważa ich Wioletka, stwierdza, że pomimo tego, że jest uzdolniona w prawie wszystkich sportach, nigdy w życiu nie grała w curling. Wyzywa Camerona na pojedynek. Lexi należy do drużyny licealisty wraz z Gibsonem. Natomiast do drużyny Wioletki należy Walnięty Wilk i sprzedający. Po ostrej grze wygrywa drużyna Camerona. * W odcinku "Kocha, lubi..." Lexi na korytarzu trafia na biegnącą Chynę. Dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna ucieka przed Fletcherem, który naparczywie stara się ją zaprosić na randkę. Lexi radzi jej, żeby za następnym razem, jak chłopak ją zaprosi, ona się zgodziła, ponieważ on przestanie się ją interesować. Chyna posłuchała się rady i tak zrobiła, jednak sprawy powędrowały za daleko. Fletcher uwierzył, że są oficjalnie parą. Chyna prosi ponownie Lexi o radę. Licealistów radzi jej, żeby grała twardą i wymagającą dziewczynę. Chyna starała dać z siebie wszystko, jednak skończyło się to tak, że Fletcher zaprosił ją na ślub swojego kuzyna. Lexi ich relację postanowiła wziąć w swoje ręce i brutalnie pozbywa się Fletchera. Chłopak ostatecznie wybiera się na ślub sam i pozostoby to tak w ten sposób, gdyby nie Chyna, która stawia się na ślubie i śpiewa mu piosenkę "Kocham cię!", żeby mu wyjaśnić, że chce, żeby była tak jak było na samym początku. Fletcher wybacza jej. * Na początku odcinka "Prywatny Detektyw" Lexi ma za złe Paisley, że ma tyle samo znajomych na Paczce Webster. Kiedy podszedł do nich Cameron obie na raz zaprosiły go. Każda błagała, żeby licealista przyjął zaproszenie tylko jednej, żeby tylko jedna z nich miała najwięcej znajomych. Cameron był szczęśliwy, że po raz pierwszy ktoś się o niego bije i ogłosił zawody. Dziewczyny brały udział w kilku konkurencjach takich jak dawanie prezentów licealiście, czy udzielaniu głosu tostu. Za każdym razem wygrywała Paisley. Pod sam koniec dziewczyny miały go jakoś zachwycić. Lexi napisała dla niego piosenkę z całą orkiestrą, natomiast Paisley po prostu beka na znak upamiętnienia dnia kiedy ona i on beknęli w tym samym czasie. Cameron chciał przydzielić zwycięstwo Paisley, ale w ostatniej chwili Lexi go pocałowała i w ten sposób wygrała. * W drugiej części odcinka Halloweenowego pod tytułem "Instytut mutantów" Lexi pracuje w barze u Hopcia, gdzie również poznaje Holenda. Zakochuje się w nim, jednak on nie jest nią zainteresowany. W tym samym czasie chłopak poznaje Chynę, ale jest świadom tego, że dziewczyna jest medyzą ze względu na zbliżający się Halloween. Umawia się z nią na randkę. Po pewnym czasie Chyna dowiaduje się tego, że chłopak nie ma bladego pojęcia o tym, że ona jest potworem. Postanawia przebrać się za człowieka. Podczas ich randki Lexi ich obsługuje. Jest zazdrosna, ale również nie wie, że na randce z Holendem jest przebrana Chyna (ona jednak wie, że insekt jest medyzą). Po pewnym czasie nakrywa Fletchera, który śledzi randkowiczów. Chłopak wydaje jej Chynę. Lexi postanawia zniszczyć im randkę. Uświadamia Holendowi, że Chyna jest potworem. Chłopak ucieka, jednak nie zakochuje się w Lexi. Nadal pomimo wszystko stra się być z Chyną w związku. * Na początku odcinka "Życiowa szansa" Lexi nocuje przed kasą po bilety na koncert Trifecty. Korzysta ze wszystkich możliwych form komfortu, np. miękkiego łóżka oraz fotelu do masażu z prywatną masażystką. Udaje jej się zakupić bilety o czym można się dowiedzieć następnego dnia. Również wtedy dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że na koncercie ma wystąpić Chyna. Za wszelką cenę stara się oddać komuś bilety, nawet w trakcie występu szuka chętnych po nie. Po tym jak się okazuje, że Chyna opuszcza szkołę i wyjeżdża w trasę z zespołem, Lexi organizuje jej przyjęcie pożegnalne, które przygotowywała od pojawienia się dziewczyny w liceum. Po wyjeździe Chyny, licealistka zamierza się z powrotem wypromować. Wystawia przedstawienie "Lexi Reed: musical", o tym jak ona sama została zniszczona, gdy do szkoły doszła wredna Chyna. Jednak nie ma zainteresowanych jej sztuką, gdyż w tym samym czasie zespół Camerona i Angusa daje koncert. Lexi wybiera się na ich próbę i prosi ich o odwołanie koncertu. Chłopcy zgadzają się pod warunkiem, że dostaną role w jej przedstawieniu. Próba do sztuki jest jedną wielką klapą. Jednak Lexi wierzy w sukces. Przez Chynę, która w końcu postanawia wrócić do szkoły, licealistka łamie nos i nie może wystąpić w przedstawieniu. Sama Chyna zajmuje jej miejsce. Przedstawienie okazuje się być porażką, zwłaszcza kiedy Insekt śpiewa piosenkę zespołu Camerona i Angusa. * W odcinku "Polowanie na fanty" Lexi, Chyna, Oliwka, Fletcher, Cameron i Paisley są jedynymi, którzy nie otruli się wczorajszym, stołówkowym tuńczykiem. W ramach zajęć Dyrektor Skidmore wysyła ich na polowanie na fanty. Lexi zostaje jedną z kapitanów drużyn. Drugim natomiast jest Chyna. Licealistka do swojej drużyny wybiera Paisley, a Fletcher trafia do składu, gdyż zostaje jako ostatni. Jako pierwsze zadanie każda z drużyn musi odszyfrować dany przedmiot i odnaleźć go. Po rozszyfrowaniu okazuje się, że należy przynieść białą mysz. Drużyna Lexi, po przypadkowym złapaniu w pułapkę na mysz Fletchera kolegę Paisley z zajęć informatycznych, prosi chłopca o białą mysz komputerową. Wygrywają w ten sposób tę rundę, ponieważ przeciwna drużyna przynosi mysz wpół strawioną przez węża boa. Następnym fantem okazuje się być ostatni gaz Thomasa Edisona, który można było znaleźć w sklepie z antykami u Hipcia. Po zaciętej walce wygrywa drużyna Chyny. Rozpoczyna się poważna konkurencja, po której na prowadzenie wysuwa się drużyna Lexi. Za następne zadanie dyrektorka wysyła ich na zdobycie autografu George'a Lucasa. Lexi wraz z drużyną wybiera się z powrotem do antykwariatu Hipcia, gdyż Fletcher ostatnim razem zobaczył tam przedmioty podpisane przez reżysera. Jednak po przybyciu okazuje się, że właściciel zmienił lokal na restaurację o tematyce "jabłkowej". Dochodzi do remisu, ponieważ przeciwnej drużynie udaje się zdobyć obecny fant. Zaczyna się finałowa runda, w której drużyny mają za zadanie zdobyć dzwonek z kolejki linowej w San Francisco. W pojeździe dochodzi do kłótni, w której wyniku Lexi, gdyby nie pomoc od strony Chyny, wypadłaby z niego. Musiała jednak wypuścić dzwonek. Obie drużyny wracają do szkoły z pustymi rękami. W ostatniej chwili, Cameron, który wcześniej odłączył się od drużyny, powraca z dzwonkiem. Dzięki niemu wygrywa drużyna Chyny. W nagrodę mają tydzień wolnego, który wypada podczas majówki, więc przeciwnicy również wygrywają. * Przez cały odcinek "Wcześniejsza Emerytura" Lexi pracuje w barze u Hipcia. Tym razem ma za zadanie obsłużyć emerytowaną Skidmore wraz z klubę emerytek, oraz Oliwkę, która uczepiła się kobiet. Dla nich licealistka prowadzi grę Bingo. * W odcinku "Powrót do korzeni" Lexi ogląda prezentacje Insektów na Miesiąc Czarnej Historii. Pojawia się również w śnie Chyny. * W odcinku "Kryzys osobowości" Lexi przyśniło się, że zakochała się w Cameronie i prawie go pocałowała. Na jej nieszczęście Paisley informuje o tym całą szkołę w tym Camerona. Dziewczyna stara się o tym zapomnieć, ale sen powtarza się. W końcu Cameron postanawia przekonać Lexi do siebie i przedstawia ten sam sen w realu. Kończy się tym, że całuje rybę. Lexi pokonuje koszmar. Pod koniec odcinka dziewczynie przyśniło się, że zakochała się w sobie i prawie siebie pocałowała. Po rozbudzeniu stwierdza, że powróciła do siebie. * W odcinku "Restaurator" Lexi próbuje przekonać Hipcia do wprowadzenia do MDC śpiewających kelnerek. On jednak uważa, że jest to przereklamowany pomysł i postanawia ubarwić jej pomysł. Lexi musi pracować jako tańcząca lub czarująca kelnerka, jednak żaden z tych pomysłów nie wypala. Ostatecznie pod koniec odcinka Hipcio zgadza się na wprowadzenie śpiewających kelnerek. Lexi ma szansę zabłysnąć zwłaszcza, że w restauracji pojawił się znany producent muzyczny. Ostatecznie jednak producent okazuje się być z Sanepidu. |-| Seria 3= * W odcinku "Nowa szkoła dla geniuszy" Lexi dostaje się do prestiżowej szkoły dla geniuszy podobno jako geniusz muzyczny zamiast Chyny. Tam pierwszego dnia organizuje imprezę. Okazuje się być ona klapą, gdyż zjawiają się na niej same kujony. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się również, że została przyjęta do szkoły jako geniusz matematyczny. * W odcinku "Precz z zasadami" Lexi pomaga Zoltanowi Grundiemu w interesach z firmą Pana Hashimoto. Dzięki jej podstępnym taktykom Hashimoto proponuje Zoltanowi wspaniałe warunki ich dalszej współpracy. Ostatecznie ich warunek został złamany. * W odcinku "Nadopieka nad zwierzętami" w szkole Lexi odwiedza Paisley. Lexi ma już zaplanowany cały weekend z przyjaciółką. Zostaje im to przerwane kiedy Paisley ma za zadanie przez Zoltana zaprojektowanie nowego Z-Phone'a. Dziewczyna podrzuca same złe pomysły. Lexi poleca Winter Maddox (partnerce Paisley) wykorzystanie ich, żeby Zoltan zwolnił dziewczynę. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Paisley tworzy nowy Zoo-Phone. Zostaje zatrudniona w Z-Tech. * W odcinku "Tajny agent" Lexi i Chyna poznają mistrza sztuk szpiegowskich Dixona. Zakochują się w nim. Przez cały odcinek biją się o niego umawiając się z nim na rozmaite randki. Ostatecznie dochodzi do bójki między nimi. Wykorzystują do tego ninja Dixona. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Oliwka potajemnie doprowadziła do wojny między nimi, żeby rozkochać w sobie Dixona. Pod koniec odcinka chłopak umawia się z nią. * W odcinku "Angus daje czadu" Lexi dołącza do świty Angusa, ale tymczasowo. * W odcinku "Nieprzewidziana okoliczność" Lexi udziela korepetycji Oliwce z matematyki. Jednak kiedy dowiaduje się, że Oliwka, żeby lepiej myśleć, sprząta, wykorzystuje ją, żeby zarobić. * W odcinku "Pozory mylą" po tym jak Lexi dowiaduje się, że Angusa krewny, który jest księciem, ma go odwiedzić, pomaga mu przygotować się do uroczystej kolacji. Uczy go dobrych manier, interakcji z obsługą i tańca towarzyskiego. Do wszystkich tych czynności wykorzystuje Fletchera. Kiedy jednak kuzyn (Josepheus Król) odwiedza szkołę, okazuje się, że jest wieśniakiem z wsi Liechtenstein, a jego tata prowadzi sklepy z przynętami na ryby. Jest jednak jedna rzecz, która zmusiła Lexi, żeby się z nim ostatecznie umówiła. Okazuje się, że chłopak jest bogaty i posiada prywatny odrzutowiec, którym ma się wybrać do Włoch na otwarcie nowego kolejnego sklepu. Pod koniec odcinka Angus uczy Lexi manier wieśniaków, żeby dziewczyna wiedziała jak się zachować w towarzystwie Josepheusa Króla. Relacje z głównymi bohaterami Chyna Parks (2011-teraz; Wrogociółki) Od pierwszego dnia Chyny w szkole Lexi ma co do niej mieszane uczucia. Za każdym razem próbuje jej dokuczyć, oraz się nad nią wywyższyć. Mocno się denerwuje, kiedy Insekt zgarnia jej główną rolę w przedstawieniu, albo staje się bardziej popularna. W odcinku "G jak Grecja" z początku chciała ją wyrzucić ze sztuki. Mimo całego egoizmu Lexi, są one skrytymi przyjaciółkami, gdyż czasami potrafią współpracować (np. "Zamiana ról"). Zobacz Chexi. Oliwka Doyle (niewiadomo-teraz; Wrogowie) Lexi nie lubi Oliwki, przez to że jest Insektem. Tak naprawdę nie mają czasu żeby się poznać. Kiedy jednak dziewczyny się spotykają to Oliwka robi sobie złą opinię np. jako wredna nauczycielka ("Zamiana ról"). Lexi również wykorzystuje dziewczynę, żeby być bardziej popularną. W odcinku "Miłość Gibsona" starała się zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko stać się bohaterką. Zobacz Loliwka. Fletcher Quimby (nie wiadomo-teraz; Wrogowie) Tak samo jak za Oliwką Lexi nie przepada za Fletcherem. Lubi jak każdemu innemu w szkole mu dokuczać. Mimo to czasem się z nim dogaduje. W odcinku "Dublerka" poszli razem na ten sam film, co oznacza, że po części mają takie same zainteresowania. Potrafią rownież współpracować np. kiedy chcieli pozbyć się Jareda ze sztuki szkolnej. Zobacz Flexi. Cameron Parks (nie wiadomo-teraz; Znajomi ze szkoły) Chodzą do tej samej klasy i stąd się znają. Na przerwach ze sobą rozmawiają, ale przez to że Cameron jest odrzucony przez wszystkich licealistów, Lexi nie traktuje go jak przyjaciela. Tak samo jak z Fletcherem w odcinku "Dublerka" poszli do kina na ten sam film. Jeśli chodzi o zainteresowania w kulturze, Cameron prwdopodobnie jak Lexi lubi kapelę metalową "Krwawa Rzeź". Zobacz Clexi. Paisley Houndstooth (nie wiadomo-teraz; Najlepsze przyjaciółki) Już od pierwszego odcinka serialu widać, że dziewczyny są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Za każdym razem Paisley podąża za Lexi i popiera ją we wszystkim co powie, mimo tego że dziewczyna za każdym razem ją wyzywa. Obie są cheerleaderkami. Jednak mimo wielkiej przyjaźni Lexi nie zna Paisley tak dobrze jak Cameron ("Prywatny Detektyw"). Zobacz Laisley. Ciekawostki * Jest przewodniczącą samorządu. * Spotyka się z chłopakiem Paisley, która nie zwraca na to uwagi. * Nie pojawiła się w wielu odcinkach, więc stała się najrzadziej występującą bohaterką. * Jest bogata. * Ma suczkę Księżną. * Jej ulubionym gatunkiem muzyki jest Pop-Country. * Pracuje w barze u Hipcia. (m.in. w odcinkach "Lekcja modelingu", "W pogoni za wiedzą"), pózniej MDC (Międzynarodowy Dom Czegokolwiek). Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, naciśnij tutaj